Dream Do Come True
by JLnCS
Summary: My dreams of becoming an WWE diva and Meeting the man of my dreams. If you want to know the rest read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Do Come True

Chapter One

Hey, My name is Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy. I bet that you are wondering how I became that. Well, I am going to tell you the whole story. I should warn you that it is very long. So let▓s get started.

It all started, when to a WWE Raw Taping. It was being held at the Colonial Center, with some friends of mine from work. We got there about 5:30 that afternoon. Because the show started at 7:00 that night. We wanted to get there early because we wanted to meet The Rock and Shane McMahon. But we meet Amy (aka Lita) I started to talk to her about a job in the WWE. She told me, ⌠That Linda was looking for a girl friend for Jeff Hardy character.■ II told her, ⌠That I was the girl that Linda is looking for. Then she tells me, ⌠That she will talk to Linda and Shane about me.■ I told her, ⌠Okay and where I was sitting at. (third row from the ring side where they come out of)

Later that night, a stagehand came , got me and told me, ⌠That Lita wanted to talk to me.■ So I followed him to the back where Amy was waiting on me. When I got to her, she tells me, ⌠That Linda and Shane wanted to meet and talk to me.■ So I followed her to the office where Linda and Shane was at. All I could think was that I am going to meet the co-owners of the WWE. Amy knocked on the door, someone said, ⌠Cone on in, Amy.■ So we went in. Amy introduce me to Linda and Shane. This is what Amy said, ⌠Linda, Shane, this is the girl that I was telling you about. Her name is Jessica Spires. I told them, ⌠That it is a pleasure to meet them and thank you for meeting me like this.■ Linda told me, ⌠To sit and make myself comfortable.■ Then she asked me some questions about my life and wrestling. Then she asked me if I had any training. I told her, ⌠Everything about my life and what I know about wrestling.■ For her last question I told her, ⌠That I have no training because I never had the money to do that with.■ Linda looked at Shane and asked him, ⌠What he thought about me.■ Shane said, ⌠He thinks that I would do a great job, but I needed to be willing to travel all the time and never really have time for your family or friends.■ I told them, ⌠That I do that already with my job now.■ Then Shane said, ⌠That he needed to talk to his mom about it. And they will get back to me later on tonight.■ Linda told me, ⌠That I could stay backstage until they make up their minds about me.■ I told her that I would just do that.■

So Amy and I left the room, we started to walk towards the lounge where the wrestlers would go to eat or hang out with each other. When we got there, the only person that was there was Paul LИvesque (aka The Game or Triple H). Amy and I walked up to him and she introduce me to him. After that he started to ask questions about me being in the back with all of the ring rats. I told him, ⌠That Linda and Shane are thinking about hiring me to play Jeff Hardy girlfriend.■ He looked at me and says, ⌠That he hopes that they do that.■ Well, by this time is was 8:30, a stagehand came into the lounge to get Amy and me. While we were walking out, I told the stagehand to make sure that Paul does not come near me for the rest of the night.

When we got back to the office where Linda and Shane was waiting on us. The door was open, when they saw us, they told us, ⌠To come on in.■ Then Linda looked at me and told me, ⌠That I could start tonight if I wanted to.■ I answer her by, ⌠Where do I sign and what do I have to do?■ She told me, That I had to stay ion the office, until she can introduce me to Matt and Jeff Hardy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper 2

About 8:45, Matt nad Jeff showed up at the office. When they got into the room, Linda told them, "That she has found a girl for Jeff's character." Then they asked, "Who?" Linda pointed at me and said, "I wopuld like ya to meet Jessica Spires." They looked at me and Matt could not believe that they would pick a girl who has too much class to be a wrestler.Jeff thought to himself, "This girl does not know anything about wrestling."

Linda told the guys, "That they could ask me some questions, if they wanted to." Matt was the first one to ask a question. His question was, Who is the man of WCW? I told him, "That the question was way to easy and the answer is Ric Flair." Then Jeff asked me, "What is the correct way to hit a wrestler with a fist?" I told him, "That you can not hit a wrestler with a close fist, it has to be open."

Matt and Jeff could not believe what they just heard. Jeff looked at Linda and Shane and gave them a nod. Then Shane told the guys, "That I needed help with my training and my outfits." Matt said, "That he would help me with both." Before Jeff or Amy could say anything.

After all that was done, we headed to the locker room. When we got there, we went inside and sat down to figure out how we was going to do thier matchand how I was going to be part of it. Amy said, "That we needed to find Test, The Big Show, Triple H, Stephanie, and Stone Cold." I was kinda of wary about that idea. Matt notice it and ask me, "If I was okay?" I told him, "That I met Paul earlier tonight and he gave me the creeps." Jeff said, "That it is going to be okay now, because we are going to be with you." I told them, "That I will be okay. But if Paul starts to hit on me, I will get up and leave."Matt told me, "That I should not do that because the others may think that I am rude or something." Jeff said, "That Matt would pretend that he is your boyfriend, if you want him to." Matt kinda looked at Jeff like he was going to kill him. Then Matt said, "That he would." I told him, "Okay." Amy was laughing at all three of us. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So we went looking for them. We found all of them in the lounge waiting on us. As soon as we walked in. Paul came over and said, "I guess that they hired you after all." I told him, "Yeah and that I was starting tonight." Then he asked, "So do you have a boyfriend?" I was going to say yes. But Matt beat me to it, and said, "That I was dating him." Then Jeff said, "That we needed to figure out how we was going to do the match and get Jess involved." We talked it over for ten minutes. the plan was for me to jump on Stephanie, before she can hurt Jeff too bad.

After we got done, I went back to my seat. When I got there, my friends asked me, "Where have I been in the last 55 minutes." I told them, "That I ran into a guy that I went to high school with. And we started to talk about old times and what we been up to since our last year of school." At 9:00, Test, Matt and Jeff came out to the ring. Lita was not with them, because she had a match after them. So she had to get ready for it. (Let's get back to the action in the ring.)

Test, Matt and Jeff was waiting on The Big Show, Triple H, Stephanie, and Stone Cold to come to the ring. Of course, my job was to get to Stephanie before she could hurt Jeff. About halfway throught the matchStone Cold tosses Jeff outside the ring for Stephanie to kick Jeff in the ribs. Assoon as she does this, I jump over the safety rail and wrestle Shephanie to the ground. WHile I was doing this, Triple H came and got me off of his wife. He threw me across the arena away from the ring. jeff gets up to help me, while Matt pins Stone Cold for the win. Atfer their hands were raised, we walked to the back. When we got there, every wrestler wanted to know who I was ans where did I come from. Matt told all of them, "That I did not have time to talk." We went to their locker room to wait on Amy. Thirty minutes later, Amy came in and said, "That she is riding with Stacy to the next town." They told her, "That it was fine with them and that they will see her there.  
Matt said, "That him and Jeff would put the stuff in the car, while I took a shower." I told him, "Okay." It took me me about thirty minutes to shower because I was sore as hell. After I got out. I notice that Matt left me some clothes to wear., even though that they was his. when I got dressed, I went out looking for Matt nad Jeff to tell them that I needed to tell my friends that I did not need a ride home. I found Matt nad Jeff talking to Adam and Jay. I walked over to them and told them, "That I needed to find my friends and tell them that I did not need a ride home."

I found my friends by the car that we came in. I walked up to them. They started to ask questions about me jumping over the safety railing. I told them, "That I was working for the WWE now." They did not believe me at first. But they did, when Matt walked over to tell me that Jeff nad him was ready to leave. I told my friends, "That I would call or write to them when I get the chance to." With saying that matt nad I walked off. I looked over my shoulder and stucked my tonuge at hem. When Matt and I got to the car, Jeff was in the backseat chillin'. So I sat up front with Matt. It was dead silent, until Jeff started to ask me questions about my life. So i told them my life story. I also told them, " Why I wanted to join the WWE." Jeff could not believe that a woman with a body like mine wanted to get into wrestling. I told him, "That Amy, Stephanie, Trish, Kat, Terri, and Torrie has better bodies than I do." Matt looked at me and siad, "That begs the difference." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We was on the road for four hours before, we go t to the next town. Which was Cameron, North Carolina. We went there, because Matt and Jeff had some time off. Amy and Trish was coming there to hang out with some people that they knew. Plus Amy was going to help Matt train me. I had to stay at a hotel, because Matt was staying at Jeff's the first night, even though he lived next door tohis brother. Jeff was meeting someone the next day at his house and he did not want her to get the wrong impression about me.I told Jeff, "Not to worry about it and that I will be fine." So Matt checked me in to the hotel that was near Jeff's house, just in case that I need them for something.

Once I was checked in, I went to my room and took a long hot shower. Then I went to bed early. The next morning, I woke-up with a guy laying next to me with a cup of ice. He was letting the ioce drop water on my face and Throst. I got up swinging my fist around until I hit something hard. Then I opened my eyes to see what I hitted. I saw Matt and he was trying to hide a cupof ice behind his back. I asked him, "How did you get into my room?" He told me, "That he went to the hotel manager and told him, 'That he forgot what room that him and his girlfriend was staying in.'" The guy thold, "What room that I was in and gave him a key to the room." Then I asked Matt, "Why was he doinghere so early?" He told me, "That he was there to start my training." I said, "Okay and that I needed to get dress." So Matt lefted the room, while I change into some clothes. When I was finished getting dress, I went out looking for Matt. I found him by the pool talking to Shane Mcmahon. (Shane was there because of Amy, but we did not know that.) I went up to them and told Matt, "THat I was ready for my first day of training." Matt told me, "That he wanted to stay and talk to Shane." I told him, "That it was fine with me." So I took off my clothes. As soon as I got done taking off my shorts, Matt pushed me into the pool. When I resurfaced I saw that Matt and Shane was laughing at me. So I swam to the edge of the pool where Matt nad Shane was at. Matt bent over to help me out of the pool.But when I got a good grip on his hands, I pulled him in the pool with all of his clothes on. When we both resurfaceed, we saw that SHane was laughing at us. Then Matt and I looked at each other and nodded. I asked Shane, "To help me out of the pool." When Shane got to the edge. Matt was right behind him getting ready to push him in. Matt and I started to laugh . We laughed so hard that we started to cry. Matt looked at his watch that was sitting on the table near by. It was 12:30, Matt looked at me and said, "THat it was time to hit the gym where the ring was at." So I climbed out of the pool toweled off and put my clothes on over my very wet bikini. Matt looked at Shane and said, "THat he could come and watch my first day of training." Shane said, "That he could come and watch me, but he had to call Amy and tell her where he was going to be at." So all of us got into Matt's car. Matt and Shane sat up front. We went to the gym where Matt and Jeff trained at. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My first day of training was the worst day of my life. The first thing that went wrong is that I could not land any of the moves right. The second thing was that I could not keep up with Matt or Shane, while we ran around the track. After four hours of this, Shane thought that it might be a good idea that we stop for the day and pick up in a day or two. I thought that it was a great plan, so did Matt. Shane put our bags in the car, While Matt stand behind to help me to the car.

When we got back to the hotel that Shane and I was taying at. Matt helped me with my things, while Shane unlocked my door. WHen we got into my room, I said, "Thank you to Shnae and that I will see him tomorrow sometimes." Matt told Shane, "That he will call to talk about the important stuff later on." Shane told him, "Okay." Then Shane lefted us alone. Matt asked me, "If I was going to be okay." I told him, "That I would be okay, but if I need him I will call him at Jeff's." Matt said,"That he would not be at Jeff's tonight because he was staying here with just incase that I need him." Matt called Jeff on his cell phone. Matt told Jeff, "That Jessica needs me to stay with her, because she is not able to do anythingfor herself for couple of days." Then Matt asked Jeff, "WHere he was at?" I guess that Jeff said, "That he was homw getting ready to go out with Beth and some friends from high school." Matt said, "Okay cool." Then Matt asked, "If Beth was there with him." I guess that Jeff said, "No in a funny way because Matt started to laugh at Jeff."

About 6:30 that night, I told Matt, "That I was starving." Matt said, "That he would cook." I started to laugh at him. I guess that Mattdid not hear me because he was already in the kitchen cooking up a meal. (I bet you are wondering how did I got a kitchen. Well the room is a pen house room. Of course, I did not want the room. Matt and Jeff said, "That it was a good price for it.") He cooked fried chicken, mash potatoes, and gravy. We ate about 7:30. The food was great. I told Matt, "That I was sorry for laughing at him when he said, That he could cook for me." After we ate Matt cleaned the table off nad cleaned the kitchen for me. After he got done, he looked at me and said, "That he was going to a take a shower." He was in there for 30 mintues before he came out again. He asked me, "If I needed help?" I told him, "I might and if I did, I would yell for him." I went in to the bathroom and ran my bath water. I was getting ready to take my clothes off, when I realized that I needed help. I yelled for Matt to come to the bathroom to help me out. Matt came in and asked me, "What do I want him to start with." I told him, "That he can start with my shoes nad socks." While he was doing that I undid my buttons on my shorts. When he got done with my shoes and socks, he helped me out of my shorts and bikini bottoms. When they was off I told Matt, "That I could do the rest myself." But Matt did not leave, so I took off my shirt and bikini top. I looked at Matt and he looked like he was going to drop dead where he stood.

About 30 seconds later,which seemed like a life time to me. Matt asked me, "If I needed help getting into the bath tub. "I knew that I did not. But I did not want Matt to leave, so I nodded my head yes. He came over and picked me up and carried me to the tub. He did not put me in the water right away. He looked like he wanted to kiss me.(Remember that Matt and I met a day ago.) Matt bented his head down to kiss me. I did not move until our lips met. As soon as they did, Matt stood me up in the tub so that he could deepen the kiss. I finally broke the kiss because I knew if I did not. I would not be able to stop myself from the other things that I wanted to do him since we met. Matt came at me again. I let him kiss me once more. This time we fell backwards into the tub. When we fell in, Matt was on top of me. We laid i nthe water for a few minutes. Then Matt started to kiss me again, my arms went around hs neck to make sure that he stay where he was at. Matt broke the kiss that time to ask me, if I want more than a kiss.The only thing that I could do was to nod my head yes. I was afraid to speak. Matt got out of the tub and picked me out and put a towel around me so that I could dry off a little bit. We walked out of the bathroom, Matt picked me and carry me to the bed. Then he walked to the door and put out DO NOT DISTURD sign on the door. I was standing up, when Matt turned around. It took him two srides to get to me. He started to kiss my throat and worked his way up to my lips. I have to admit that I lovethe way that his body felt on top of mine. But before we could get started, there wasa knock on the door. Matt yelled out, "Who is it?" A voice told us that it was Jeff. Matt told Jeff, "To wait a minute." So Matt and I could get dress. When we was finished Matt opened the door. Jeff and two girls was waiting to come in, so I told Matt, "To let them in."

Matt moved out of the way so that they could come in. WHen they came in, Jeff got on the top of the bed where I was at. While the two girls sat at the foot of the bed. Jeff asked me, "How my first day of training went?" But before I could answer him, Matt told him, "That it went okay." I asked Jeff," WHo are those two girls that are with you?" He told me, "That one is Beth, who is mine girlfriend, and the other one is Sunny. Sunny is Beth's best friend who is still in love with Matt. Matt looked at Jeff and asked him, "If he could talk to him for a few minutes in the hallway." They left the room and that left me with Beth and Sunny. They acted like they did not like the idea that I was with Matt all alone. The one name Sunny looked at me and told me, "To stay away from Matt." I told her, "That Matt is single and he can be with anyone that he wants to be with.

Right after I said that, Matt and Jeff walked back in to the room. Matt asked us, "What have we been talking about?" I told Matt, "That Sunny told me,'That you was her amn and I needed to backoff." Matt looked at Sunny and told her, "To stay the fuck out of his life." I could not believe that Matt was that hateful towards her. Sunny got off of the bed and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. But the only person that care was Beth. I told Beth, "Bye and I hope that I would get to see her around sometimes." Beth said, "Whatever." Then she lefted. I asked Jeff, "If he wanted to stay and hang out with Matt and me. He told me, "I that he did not want to impose." I told him, "That I did not mind, if Matt did not." Both of us looked at Matt with puppy dogs eyes. Matt said, "That he did not care."

I asked Matt, "WHy did you spoke to Sunny like that?" He told me, "That it wasa long story." I told him, "That we had the whole night in front of us." He said, "You asked for it." 


End file.
